


为什么罗宾博士有免费的咖啡喝，一个漫长的答复

by heirou



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirou/pseuds/heirou
Summary: 到底为什么罗宾博士可以喝免费咖啡啊？答案：因为是娜美的店。
Relationships: Nami & Nico Robin
Kudos: 2





	为什么罗宾博士有免费的咖啡喝，一个漫长的答复

关于为什么罗宾博士有免费的咖啡喝，一个漫长的答复

大学旁边的Orange&Windmill在这一片小有名气，口味出色，白天是咖啡厅，晚上则是学生酒吧。  
O&W咖啡厅的娜美和她的店一样声名远播：留着橘色短发，身材火辣，脾气也相当大。  
今天起了点小雾，早晨八点半，光线依然有些朦胧。店里生意很好，学生是固定的客源，教授和其他职工也时常光顾。而桔色短发的店主兼常驻收银员能令普普通通的收益多上一半。娜美哼着歌收钱，顺口问点餐的小朋友要不要巧克力马芬，笑得令人目眩神迷。小朋友们点点头接受幸福之拳，伸出四根手指说拜托来两份。

“你好，一杯冰美式，然后结一下这两袋咖啡豆。”  
一张卡被递到娜美眼皮子底下，她扯出一个假绝人寰的笑容，砰的合上收银机。  
“本店只收现金，”她两手撑着桌子，不耐烦的扬起头来，却随即撞进一双漂亮极了的蓝色眼睛。话说到一半，竟然有点卡壳，“在……在这喝还，还，还是带走？”

她有双雾一样的眼睛。睫毛很长，半睁着。这么看去，明明别无遮挡，却好像被一片轻薄极了的白纱覆住，似幻似真。那目光有种磨砂的质感，直直望向前方，却又不通透。娜美也不知道那目光停止在直线上的哪一个点。

娜美仰着头看她，这女人高得出奇，但比例也好得出奇，“简直像模特一样啊”，她心想。  
女人将黑发松松束起，鬓角的发丝随着她垂下头扫在脸颊，娜美的目光也随着那黑发浮动。

“抱歉，在这喝。”女人掏出几张纸钞，冲她笑了笑，娜美也不由自主的笑。一方面因为女人选的咖啡豆是质量很好、价格高昂的品类，讨得娜美的欢心；另一方面，不言自明。  
“早上好，罗宾博士。”  
走到柜台边拿吸管的学生回光返照一般抬起头来打了个招呼。  
“复习还顺利吗？”  
“挺……挺好的……”  
“真的吗？你看上去有点疲劳啊。”  
“好吧，古阿拉巴斯坦文本分析实在是太难了……而且内容真的好多啊，您讲的也太快了。”学生看上去有点绝望，哭丧着脸试图博得一点同情，“期中测试会很难吗？”  
“这样啊……我明白了，看来授课内容确实有些太多了。但这是很重要的课程，不学不行啊。”罗宾的表情和善，轻轻拍了拍学生的肩膀，“而且补考会更难的，差一分都要一直重修到过为止哦。”  
学生的眼泪都快掉下来了，憋了半天没回出话来，端起咖啡向角落挪去。  
罗宾这才施施然转过身，道了句谢接过发票收进兜里。  
手上不停，那女人的双眼却在脑海里不肯散去。有意无意的，娜美偷瞄着她。  
罗宾将咖啡搁在桌上后就再没怎么抬过头，只是专注的读着手里一本连名字都让人费解的书，时不时记录一两笔。  
阳光缓慢移动着，书页翻动的声音，人们的低语，收银员小姐支着下巴，有些出神。  
“在看什么呢……？”她轻轻呢喃着。  
明明是几乎不相识的陌生人，娜美却突然觉得女人像阔别多年的伙伴。她为此听到了自己过于响亮的心跳声，于是抬起一只手捂住了胸口。

那之后，娜美经常在咖啡店见到罗宾，渐渐对她熟悉起来。比如她来的时候通常会坐在窗边的座位，如果没有，就坐在室外。喜欢穿戴紫色的配饰，或者衣服。比如罗宾的声音其实很好听，像珠玉似的，圆润柔滑，只是她话实在不多，如果开口，又常常语出惊人。

娜美第一次在咖啡店外见到罗宾，是学校湖边的树荫下。那是个傍晚，粉红的云层堆积在湖面上，天已由浅转为深蓝色。罗宾穿了一件紫色的高领毛衣。是了，初秋的天会有些冷下来了。她手边依然有杯咖啡，捧着书。可能换了一本，也可能是同一本，娜美看不大明白。她固然在经营上有一份无人能比的天才，可是历史，只能让她想起那双漂亮的眼睛而已。

她走得近到可以细细打量对方的面孔。罗宾的唇角未笑似笑，那是下垂的，怎么也说不上笑。可娜美就是感到一股笑意。也许是因为她半睁的眼睛有一点上弯，使得整幅面孔又神圣，又柔和。那像一幅画，要永恒延续下去。就算被时光渐次剥落，也会留下印痕。

“罗宾博士。”娜美没有犹豫太久，“记得我吗？”  
“嗯？“罗宾从书中世界抬起头来，眼神恍惚了一下，“啊呀，是你啊，咖啡店的小姐。”  
“我可以坐下吗？“  
“当然。”  
娜美笑了笑，坐到罗宾身边。  
“我总在想，你在看什么书。“  
“没什么，只是一些专业上的文献罢了。”  
“总是看文献吗？那多无聊啊。”  
“嗯……大部分是的，不过我现在读的这本挺有趣的。”罗宾舒展了一下身体，望向远处的夕阳， “是关于十六世纪流行于民间的一个画本的研究。“  
“画本？“  
“嗯，想听吗？”  
“想！”娜美坐直身体，作出一副乖巧的样子，“给我讲故事吧？”  
“嗯……有很多有趣的事情呢。这个画本中的主人公，曾经对自己的国王声称在一个岛屿找到了大量黄金，最终带着队伍到达了岛屿，却没能找到黄金，因为欺骗国王而被处决了。也因此被全世界当成骗子。”  
“哇……那是教导小孩子不能骗人的故事？”  
“哈哈，本意是如此的。可是没有这么简单。”罗宾抿了一口咖啡，她的口红在纸质杯沿留下浅浅的唇印，“十六世纪是个浪漫的时代，许多冒险家开拓着世界的版图。与此同时，也的确有许多不可思议的地方尚未被真正探索，依然有着神秘色彩。这个岛屿便是如此。”  
“这个岛屿，后来被证实去到了云端之上，就是我们所说的白海。那个时候，天空中有岛屿还是很难被人们接受的一个概念，因为那里实在是太难到达了。”  
“云端之上？我知道空岛是岛云形成，可是地面上的岛，怎么能去到天空？”  
“这依然是个谜呢。“  
“那又是怎么确认那个岛屿去到了天空呢？“  
“据说，岛屿上曾有过一个古文明，留下了遗迹。城市中央，有着巨大的钟楼，里面有一座黄金钟。有一天，已经不再相信那岛屿存在的人们，再一次听到了黄金钟的钟声。”  
罗宾说完，把书合上放在一边，望向娜美。  
娜美一言不发，低着头思索什么。  
然后她突然抬起头，认真的说：“巨大的黄金钟——那一定很值钱，如果是我看到，我才不敲呢。直接拿走，不要让任何人知道。”她兴奋得睁大眼睛，好像那黄金就在眼前似的。罗宾噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后眼里闪闪发光的娜美也看向她，笑了。  
罗宾觉得娜美很可爱，而娜美，娜美只是单纯的想要笑。可能是因为黄金的故事，也可能是因为看到了罗宾的眼睛。

娜美边笑边看罗宾，心想，她真美。  
“你真美。”娜美于是说道。  
经常有人夸娜美漂亮，她也知道自己有多漂亮。诺琪高说她美得乍眼，绚丽明亮。即便走进挤满人的昏暗的酒吧，也叫人一眼就能看到。

在很小的时候，娜美就跟自己的母亲学会了“做个战士”：其他人还在为青春期的发育而羞赧时，娜美光明正大染着头发、挺着胸脯。并在有人以那种幼稚的下流口吻议论她时，干脆的抄起黑板擦塞进对方嘴里。

她漂亮、自信，走在街上自然便有许多人跟她搭讪，男的、女的，她不缺恋爱对象，不过大多无疾而终。主要因为娜美志不在此，她喜欢橘子，喜欢画画，喜欢钱。她的志向很实际，却又远在半空中。总归不在人身上。因此没有什么人能留住娜美，娜美也无心为谁停留。

而罗宾的双眼，那眼睛富有跨越时间的故事，又盛着明睿的光。她一定很聪明，可是不尖刻。而那大概只是因为她和娜美同样，无心顾及周围的人们，也无暇去计较这世界的不宽容，而是独自沉浸在另一个空间。修长优雅的鸢尾花，缠绕着浓郁的色彩，自顾自绽放着，不复做他想*。

“你叫什么名字？”罗宾没有回应她的称赞，只是含着笑意问她问题。  
“娜美，我叫娜美。”  
“好，娜美小姐。”罗宾顿了顿，“你也很美，事实上，你是我见过最漂亮的女孩之一。”  
“之一？”娜美挑了挑眉毛，做出夸张的表情打趣道，“你们学者说话，总在不该严谨的地方严谨。”  
“可是我却很认真呢，娜美小姐。”  
罗宾低头看着娜美轻笑，额边的发丝震颤着，滑落下来。  
“你可以就叫我娜美。”娜美眯着眼睛凑到罗宾眼前，“作为交换，我要叫你罗宾。”  
像是猫，罗宾想道。  
女孩侧过身，为罗宾将碎发别回耳后。她的呼吸落在罗宾耳边，也可能是风。淡淡的橘子味儿飘进鼻腔。  
“好。”  
“罗宾，再给我讲故事吧。”娜美得寸进尺，“我也对历史很感兴趣呢。”

“我说真的，她……”  
“的眼睛好看死了，是吧？”诺琪高揶揄她。  
“呸！你不许嘲笑我！”娜美从椅子上跳起来，扯住姐姐的手臂。  
“啊疼疼疼疼……好你放手你放手。”  
“唉，娜美也要恋爱了啊～我还以为你喜欢的只有钱呢。”

那之后，她们见面的次数多了起来。

早晨八点半，橘发的收银员小姐打开店门，站在柜台后收拾一日所需，等待最早的一批客人——扛着电脑和厚书来赶死线的学子们。大家通常蓬头垢面，冲进来要一杯意式浓缩，喝毒药一般喝下去，然后坐到尽可能角落的位置，消失在背景板里。 

“诶，罗宾博士！”学生扯了扯自己快滑下去的背包，“早上好！”  
“你好。”  
罗宾和学生边聊，边抽空转过头去对娜美说：“一杯冰美式。  
“好。”  
很快，咖啡做好，罗宾点了点头，端起咖啡走到窗户边的座位。

“诶，你是不是忘了收钱了？”学生愣了会儿，对着收银员小姐提醒道。  
“没有。”  
“可是你没收……”  
“还买不买了？”  
“买买买……”

——  
*不复作他想，取自木心的诗《色论》，“紫自尊，覃思；既紫，不复作他想”。


End file.
